She's my little baby
by forever-gillian
Summary: Cat is like a baby... and Jade knows it. The only thing she can think of is her/Cade one shot. This was requested on my Tumblr. Hope you like it.


Jade's POV

The rest of the students leave the class slowly, drop by drop. I'm just about to walk out of the class when I hear someone sobbing. I turn around to find Cat still sitting on his chair.

I close the door and walk closer to her.

"Cat?" I ask, taking her out of her hesitation. She jumps a bit and then looks at me weirdly.

"Oh, hey Jadey!" she says, running the palms of her hands through her cheeks, catching the tears she's trying to hide, but I already saw.

"Don't call me like that!" I scream at her, causing her to jump in her chair and let out a groan.

"I'm sorry!" she answers… her eyes start watering. Oh, God… Why can't I realize she's just like a little baby? It's so hard for me to notice that.

She covers her face with her hands and leans her elbows on the knees. I come closer to her, dropping my bag on the floor. Now I feel bad for making her cry. I'm just a bad person sometimes.

"Come on, Cat, don't cry… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" I rub my hand through her back as she keeps sobbing.

"Oh, no, Jadey…" she looks at me, and when she sees my eyes just widened because of that freaking name, she corrects herself, "Jade… I'm not crying because of you… I would never do that, cause I know you would never make me cry, right?" she asks with a concerned voice and an innocent look.

"Never, Cat". Her face gets happy immediately. She grins and then continues.

"My goldfish just died, Jade… My little Catfish is gone", tears start falling down again. I don't know what to do. She's so fragile and… sweet.

I look at her. Her red curls bounce over her shoulders as her body goes up and down because of the sobbing.

And those big eyes look at me expressively, saying what her pouting mouth can't say right now. I've always felt so maternal over Cat. I've been always so careful with her, and with everything related to her.

I place her between my arms and let her cry over my chest. I know what she's crying about is completely mad, but I can't help feeling the way I feel about her.

I try to calm her down, but Cat is a bit difficult, so she won't do it until I show her somehow that life goes on, with or without… Catfish. Oh my God, this is so ridiculous, and sappy, and stupid. I feel like an idiot.

But it's Cat. She needs me, and I'm completely willing to help her.

"Thanks, Jade… you're a good friend" she says with that squeaky voice with her face still sunk on my chest.

She all of a sudden starts giggling. This girl is so crazy. I think she has several issues, no kidding. Just a second ago she was crying and now she's laughing a bit.

"What are you laughing at, Cat?" she looks at me, but still being into my arms.

"I can hear your heartbeat", she giggles again and closes her eyes as she puts her ear back over my heart.

I roll my eyes. What's wrong with me? Why can't I be mad at her? Oh, Jade…

"Cat, are you ok now?" I ask her, pulling her away from my body.

"Mmm. Yes, I'm good now, thanks for… being so nice to me, Jadey". I don't ever bother to scream at her for calling me again "Jadey". I don't care at all when it is coming from her.

I look into her big brown eyes. I know this is weird and unusual, but what if…? No, no, Jade you're not… Or maybe yes? You have to make things clear, Jade. You're going crazy.

And when she takes my hand, everything I worked for is gone. All the work I did for not liking her is not worth it now. Well done, Cat.

Her smile makes me melt, and suddenly, I find myself moving closer to her. She doesn't move. She doesn't do anything to stop me, so I keep closing the gap that kept us away.

And when I'm so close to her that I can feel her sweet breath, I ask her:

"Do you want me to stop, Cat?" She shakes her head and I grin openly. I'm getting so sappy. Being with Cat is changing me, I don't really know if that's good or no.

I move my lips closer and closer and all of a sudden, I reach her own lips. They taste like bibble. And candy. But I kind of like it. It's a good flavor if you consider it's mixed with coffee.

I move my lips over hers and she places her hands over my cheeks. I'm a bit surprised she's not scared or something. Instead of running away, as I thought she'd do, she seems to be more confident that I could ever imagine.

I have to break our kiss apart, cause she was taking all my air. I look at her, who has a big smile on her face, as I do, I think.

"It's ok, Jadey, I know what you wanna say but you don't say". I look at her amazed and then grin. But her lips look for mine again, and I'm not anyone to say no to her.


End file.
